Coïncidence accidentelle
by Diam
Summary: Byaren : Franchement, capitaine, qui avezvous besoin d'impressionner si on est que les deux?


Ahah... run away! J'ai encore frappé.. A chaque fois que je pense m'être émancipée de ce site, je reviens avec une autre divaguation.. Cette fois, c'est Bleach. On devrait interdire cette série, c'est un danger pour la relative stabilité de chaque fangirl qui sommeille en nous..

Disclaimer: not mine.

No commento. Byaren, où pour une fois, nul centimètre de peau n'est découvert.. presque

* * *

**Coïncidence accidentelle **

* * *

Certains disaient qu'il était mystérieux. Certains disaient qu'il était sinistre. Certains disaient qu'il était sombre mais séduisant. Ces gens étaient peu perspicaces, pensait seulement Byakuya. Ce n'était pas pour se pavaner que Byakuya restait noir, silencieux, inexpressif et inacessible: c'était un don, une offrande incomprise à l'humanité.  
Son visage impassible lançait un message tacite d'espoir : l'espoir que tous arrêtent de l'épier et de le dévisager. Il ne voulait plus sentir sur lui les regards admiratifs et langoureux et respectueux et compatissants. Il abhorrait cette constante présence qui violait son espace vital. 

L'intérêt que lui portaient les autres était son enfer.

Byakuya aspirait à la tranquilité, c'est pourquoi il choisit Abarai Renji comme vice-capitaine. Ce rôturier, cet animal furieux à forme humaine, était une perle aux yeux de Byakuya, non pas parce qu'il était responsable ou compétent, non, mais parce que, dans les yeux de l'exilé de Rukongai, il n'y avait de la place que pour de la haine.  
Aux premiers jours de leur collaboration, Byakuya subissait avec bienveillance la pression physique que lui infligeait la haine viscérale de son vice-capitaine, car il se complaisait dans ce flot ininterrompu de colère. Dans cette oppression grandissante, il découvrait un calme fragile. Abarai Renji était, malgré lui, d'agréable compagnie.

Or, Byakuya avait commis une erreur. Son idée brillante pour apaiser son esprit avait dérapé. Byakuya était devenu désappointé, insatisfait. La paix que lui avait jadis inspiré Abarai Renji s'était défigurée en envie. Il l'avait compris un jour où, paradoxalement, _il_ s'était appliqué à observer son vice-capitaine, riant et piallant avec quelques amis. _Il _s'était surpris à vouloir, à envier, à jalouser cet étalage d'émotions éclatantes. Byakuya désirait à présent recevoir des regards admiratifs et langoureux et respectueux et compatissants de la seule personne qui n'y serait jamais disposée. Abarai Renji avait, sans le savoir, déjà atteint son but. Il avait fait fléchir son capitaine en l'amenant à convoiter.

Pourtant, Byakuya, qui maudissait les faiblesses en son sein, restait impassible à la face du monde. Il ne laissa rien paraître devant le regard furieux de son vice-capitaine et la condamnation de Rukia. Cette affaire, sinistre et fatale, qui détruit en lui les derniers vestiges d'un amour violenté, lui permit de se distancer de ses désirs impromptus. Il crut alors à la renaissance de son être blindé, une résurrection d'un héritier de glace.

Mais lorsqu'ils se battirent, lorsque Renji, les yeux brillants de determination, lança son jeune et impétueux Bankai, lorsque Byakuya vit le sang se répandre, avec poésie, sur les stelles blanches, ce ne furent pas les crocs de son bestial adversaire qui l'atteignirent et le blessèrent profondemment. Ce fut la révélation, cruelle et douloureuse, de son entière erreur, qui le brutalisa sans pitié. Il avait échoué, autant en condamnant sa propre soeur qu'en fuyant son humanité.

Il aurait dû mourir ce jour-là. Il était inutile de s'obstiner à arpenter une vie éternelle nourrie de regrets. Assis sur son lit de convalescence, les mains crispées de Byakuya étaient le seul signe qui trahissait ses pensées morbides. La réponse à ses lamentations vint en frappant à la porte. Abarai Renji, pensa Byakuya avec cynisme, venait assister à sa chute. Les yeux de Renji parcoururent rapidement la pièce et s'adoucirent imperceptiblement à la vue affaiblie de son capitaine. Byakuya fut salué formellement et vit son vice-capitaine s'asseoir à l'opposé de son lit.

Byakuya parla alors d'un ton miséreux et corrompu. La discussion fut vide de sens et il comprit qu'il aurait préféré être seul pour tomber. Il ne souhaitait pas paraître si misérable devant Renji, c'est pourquoi il détourna les yeux et chercha un refuge parmi les jardins. Il entendit un soupir, puis le frottement feutré des robes de Shinigami.  
Lorsque Renji s'affaissa avec nonchalance à ses pieds, il tourna la tête avec fébrilité et lorsque Renji lui parla sur un ton familier, il crut mourir alors qu'il lui répondait avec un sourire peu assuré.

_« Sérieusement, capitaine, détendez-vous! Qui avez-vous besoin d'impressionner si on est que les deux ? » _

Et certains continuèrent à dire qu'il était mystérieux, sinistre, sombre ou séduisant car ils ignoraient l'insensible changement qui s'opérait dans la sécurité des murs de la sixième division. Byakuya n'offrait ses essais de sourires, ses esquisses de rires et sa probante sympathie que dans l'entourage, désormais étrangement familier, de son vice-capitaine.  
Mais le pathétique de cette nouvelle relation demeurait dans son caractère addictif, si bien qu'ils commencèrent à rechercher l'amitié de l'autre même en dehors de leur travail.

Pourtant, Byakuya ne comprit pas pourquoi, un jour, après une mission sans panache, après que Renji fut accidentellement, lègerement mais bêtement blessé, après que Byakuya eût insisté pour bander son bras meurtri, leur camaraderie ne le satisfit plus. Leurs plaisirs esseulés se rencontrèrent dans une coïcidence accidentelle, où Byakuya accueillit avec ferveur la chaleur oubliée d'une étreinte, où il subit les assauts de Renji, encore, encore et _encore._  
Comme un enfant, il prit peur lorsque des sensations oubliées lui firent perdre son fragile contrôle, mais les mains tremblantes et désabusées de Renji qui étreignaient sa nuque ne le laissèrent pas se rétracter. Renji ne laisserait pas abandonner.  
Byakuya ne put alors que soupirer de contentement, de finalité, et rendre l'étreinte déjà plus confiante de son vice-capitaine.

Il y avait quelque chose de très réconfortant dans ce corps tatoué: une présence solide, une preuve tangible de la réalité de ce moment, de cet être, un refus de sa contingence. Byakuya fut satisfait de pouvoir l'enserrer. Renji répondait à sa violence.

C'était rassurant. C'était _jouissif._

_

* * *

Ah.. ca va mieux.. J'offre une récompense à celui qui me retrouve les thèses de Levinas la dedans.. O.o 'tain, faut que j'arrête la drogue. Pardon ô mon puissant maître de philosophie._

_Sur ce.  
_


End file.
